Rachel Berry-Stark GleeAvengers Crossover
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: Rachel Berry-Stark had an ego the size of a whale. Being the daughter of Tony Stark himself, it would only make sense, but the only question was, how could she be the daughter of a multi-billionaire scientist when her interests remained rooted in music? Nevertheless, Tony was completely smitten with his daughter. After all, that was his little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I understand this is probably just the weirdest concept. However, my reasoning is Rachel Berry's personality is spoiled, self centered, egotistical, and caring, all of which would make sense if she were also the daughter of Tony Stark. He would raise his daughter to make sure she knew she were a star; plus, I find it humorous to think of Rachel going, "STAR IS LITERALLY IN MY LAST NAME!" In other words, enjoy this Glee/Avengers Crossover story**

* * *

Perhaps he should've been expecting something like this, given how many partners he had before Pepper. One of those days he was going to slip up and one of those women were going to turn up, possibly angry, with their hands flat against their growing stomachs. However, he had never expected something like this, expected for a baby to show up on his doorstep curled up in a basket, blinking familiar brown eyes up at him as they let out a little giggle, making grabbing motions for him to pick her up. He didn't expect the letter prodded in beside her tiny body, the only message being, ' _Her name is Rachel Berry. She's yours._ ' Not even a note of who her mother is. Also, he doesn't quite recall sleeping with a woman with the last name of 'Berry'. Nevertheless, he took his daughter in and from then on his life had changed.

Of course, perhaps at first he felt a bit distant to his only child, wanting nothing more than to push her away and give her to a family that actually wanted a child, but when Rachel stared up at him, her eyes gleaming as his with a gummy smile, he knew he wouldn't be able to give her up. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have the money to care for her. Of all things, he definitely had that, but he wasn't a fatherly man. He didn't know how to raise a child, especially with her mother's absence, so what was he to do to ensure Rachel wouldn't grow up hating him or possibly getting herself hurt because he made a mistake?

But Pepper had refuted all of those fears. In fact, if he could remember correctly, she had smacked him upside the head and told him Rachel only had him and he wasn't going to take that away from her. Tony couldn't deny her either. Both girls had such a hold over his head it was almost annoying. But that was how he raised Rachel from then on. She had him completely wrapped around her little finger. Anything she wanted, Tony would happily give to her and then some. Her name had also been changed on her fifth birthday, Tony able to have her as Rachel Berry-Stark. He only wished to get rid of the Berry part. One, because he found it completely stupid, and two, because he didn't want her questioning about her mother and him having to cook up some lie since even he didn't know who it was.

But Rachel grew up just fine, without questions, without her mother. In fact, she grew up to become almost near to exactly like Tony, personality-wise. She was an arrogant person with a passion for music. She had discovered early on that she definitely did not receive her father's gift in science, but she could definitely belt out her feelings with perfection, able to move her feet in the groove of whatever song was playing. At first, Tony hadn't a clue that she was so involved with the arts personally until Pepper had caught Rachel dancing her heart out to Barbra Streisand while singing all the words she could understand. And then Tony signed Rachel up for all the lessons she could take to perfect her skills, with singing lessons, dancing lessons, as well as vocal coaches who could help her range and tone.

Perhaps that aided Rachel's ego, or it made it better. All anyone who knew Rachel(which were very few, personally, since she was homeschooled), knew she was very confident and a tad too honest with her thoughts to the point she would accidentally offend anyone. Really, she had no intentions of hurting others, she was just far too into her own head to think she would ever be the problem.

Nobody really knew her, anyway. Of course, the press knew Tony had a daughter and such, but nobody ever got close enough to really meet her; she was homeschooled and had people do her shopping for necessities for her. The only people who had ever interacted with her were Pepper, Rhodey, and the new team that had been equipped by Nick Fury, involving her father so selfishly and making him risk his life even more than he needed to be. Rachel couldn't help but hate him. He was this reason her father continued his work as Iron Man. He was the reason her father sometimes came home bruised up and unwilling to sleep because he had to put a new upgrade on his suit.

But this gave her the chance to meet new people, even if they didn't so much like her dad other than that Bruce Banner who mostly just tolerated him. Rachel didn't really give such a good first impression either considering when they all first met(which was after a nasty mission) she had stated they all stunk. Thankfully, Pepper was there to explain how she was and Rachel was warmed up to soon enough, even if her and Steve butted heads a few times because of how Steve disagreed with Tony.

Everything in her life was pretty much crazy and complicated, yet so exhilarating and simple. Rachel was sure nothing could go wrong. Thanks to her lessons, she had been getting better with her voice and she had passed her sophomore year with her homeschooled teacher and would be starting on her junior year very, very soon. Only...she didn't want to attend another two hours on the computer listening to the teacher through video chat bore her with another lesson. This year Rachel wanted something far more that she was terrified to bring up to Tony, who had been well accustomed to both the fun parent as well as the over-protective one. He wouldn't be much of a fan of her becoming a public school student.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to desperately try and convince him.

Adorned in her usual attire of a nasty sweater along with a skirt that fell just above her knees with flats, she went over her script she had written in her 'star journal' that would aid her in getting her wish. It seemed a bit odd for her to want to go to public school, but she had heard that the nearest school had a Glee club, which meant she could compete with a team using her voice. She could show them what she was made of and help them win. Rachel was sure she'd be the best one there with her voice.

Mumbling to herself as she paced around her room, she tried her hardest to get it down just before JARVIS' voice interrupted her, saying calmly, "Your father has requested your presence in the kitchen area, Miss Stark."

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS," Rachel stated curtly, slamming her journal closed and placing it on her desk. Nodding to herself, Rachel brought on her best smile before marching proudly out of her room and toward the kitchen where her father stood above slightly burnt eggs. He had attempted to make breakfast for the both of them since Pepper had to leave on a trip and Rhodey was busy with something else.

"Hey, kid," Tony greeted, smiling up at her. "I hope you're hungry for...over-done eggs? It's a new thing. It's like over-easy, but better."

"Uh, yeah, I'm vegan," Rachel said, eyeing the eggs in distaste.

"Vegans don't eat eggs?"

"No, we don't." Rachel huffed, before shaking her head and smiling again. "Actually, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Tony asked, taking her burnt eggs from her plate and putting it on his own to eat. "If it's about a boy-"

"I don't know any...that's the problem," Rachel said, abandoning the script completely.

"Your problem is you don't know any boys?"

"No. No, what I mean is...I don't really know any other kids my age, and I think it would help improve my social skills in time for Broadway if I interacted with other kids my age. I was thinking...that you could enroll me into public school for this year and next. It's my last two years in school before college, and I would hate to have wasted all twelve of them sitting behind a computer screen."

"I thought kids hated school, why the hell do you wanna go to one?" Tony asked, popping an egg piece into his mouth before grimacing at the taste. "Maybe I should go vegan. That shit's disgusting."

"Okay, well, it's because I've never been to one. I would like to try it out. Happy can drive me to and from there; you don't even have to worry. And if it has to do with the media finding out, I can go by my Berry name instead," Rachel suggested, noticing the way he flinched at that last name. "Dad, I believe I am more than capable to attend classes with likeminded individuals. I am sure it is nothing but a myth that kids actually hate school. It's a place to learn!"

Tony swallowed the burnt piece and stared at her, searching her eyes to see if she were truly serious before he finally smiled and walked around the counter, pulling her in for a one armed hug. "Fine, but the second shit goes awry, we're pulling you out and you're going back to homeschool. I can call Pepper and see when registering starts. But you're not going by Berry."

"Why?"

"You're just not, okay? Might as well wear the Stark name large and proud. Make the other kids jealous of you." Tony kissed her forehead before walking off toward the elevator, more than likely going to go down to his lab. Rachel smiled, waiting for him to disappear before she cheered in excitement, hopping up and down on the spot as she tried her hardest to finally let the bottled emotions escape.

She would finally meet kids her age! She would get to sing her heart out with other kids who weren't her father, Pepper, Happy, or Rhodey. She'd get an actual audience who would adore her and praise her as she so deserved. Rachel Berry-Stark was going to high school for junior and senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new update! I understand the premise of this story might be weird, but I plan on doing a lot with it. And, if curious about the ships, I was thinking of a love triangle sort of thing between Peter Parker/Rachel Berry\Quinn Fabray. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Her hands softly flattened against her striped vest. She wasn't nervous. There was no way she could be. High school wasn't a mind game; it was merely a place to find like-minded individuals who share her interests in learning and finding the Glee club in order to audition and become their biggest star just like she plans. Her father had been acting a bit iffy on it still, not wanting to relinquish his hold on his little girl to a place he wouldn't have access to since parents, indeed, could not attend school with their children. Rachel double checked just to be sure.

She glanced worriedly in the mirror, trying to reassure herself she wasn't nervous. She was wearing a mix of black and gold, mimicking her gold star vendetta to give herself good luck. Her hair was pinned back by a plaid headband, giving an excellent view of her proud face, her brown eyes glimmering from the light dancing across them. Smiling, she nodded curtly and quickly grabbed her messenger bag which was covered in buttons she had collected over the years with pictures and photo ops of her favorite Broadway actresses. At the very center was Barbra Streisand, Rachel's personal idol.

"Rachel Berry-Stark, you're going to kick ass," Rachel stated to herself, smiling and looking up as she called out, "See you after school concludes, JARVIS!"

"Good day, Miss Stark," JARVIS kindly replied, Rachel happily clicking the door behind her and practically sprinting for the elevator, but she was stopped just before she could press the necessary button to take her down to the lobby to meet Happy at the limo. She thought it rather egotistical to show up on her first day of junior year in a limo of all things, but they had no other vehicle. Tony's beautiful car was at the shop. Anyway, the voice of her father prevented her from going any further.

"You seriously didn't think you were gonna head off without a goodbye, did ya?" he asked rather rudely, though she understood by now that was just his persona. She flashed him a guilty smile and marched toward him, throwing her arms tightly around his neck in a giant hug. "Alright, kiddo, just make sure everyone knows you're gonna be the teacher's pet whether they like that or not. Oh! And, before I forget...here." He held up what looked to be a cigarette lighter, but as Rachel moved closer to inspect it, she gasped to see it was pepper spray.

"Dad, I don't need-"

"You don't know what kind of creeps go around that hellhole. Might as well make sure you're prepared." her father insisted, slipping it easily into her messenger bag before pulling her close once more and pecking her forehead. "And, just in case you were wondering, the rest of the team wanted to see you off, but they didn't have the time to fly down here. But they wish you all the luck."

"Well, that's very kind of them," Rachel smiled. "But I really have to go, or I'll be late. Bye, Dad, I'll see you after school." Kissing his cheek, she held her bag closer to herself and quickly made way for the elevator, pressing the button and stepping inside once the doors slid open. Turning, she watched her father lean against the wall opposite him, giving her another wave as the doors closed again, taking her further down into the lobby where she'd greet Happy and leave for school. She had never felt more excited and nervous. Perhaps she had felt something similar to this when she first met the rest of the team her father was a part of.

It was a bit odd to think how fast this was. At one moment she was nothing more than her father's daughter, only known for him and enduring most of her life within the walls of Stark - now Avengers - Tower learning from an instructor on a computer screen while her father toyed around in his lab, occasionally leaving to make appearances or save the world again. She was used to the team occasionally visiting and trying their hardest not to grow too annoyed with Rachel's personality since they did love her, they just didn't appreciate how...honest...she was. But now she was someone different: she was a junior student ready to make sure her star shined as bright as it could and hopefully make a few friends her age instead of spending Saturday nights playing Monopoly with Pepper and Tony, who both cheated.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out, practically sprinting toward the glass doors just before she was stopped. _Again_.

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't even get to have a good look at you!" Pepper called, slipping her cellphone away and basically hanging up on the company she was just speaking to. Rachel was far more important to her. "You look...um...punctual! You sure are ready for, uh...learning." She turned her head slightly as she eyed Rachel's vest. "It's just...is this some weird teenager thing where you pretend you're wearing something sophisticated and as soon as you're out of eyeshot you put on something more tasteful and revealing?"

"What? No! Isn't this okay? I really like it," Rachel said, looking down at herself.

"Yes! Yes, of course it's okay! I was only...okay. I love you, stay safe, and call me from the school if you need anything. I'll come running." Pepper kissed her forehead before pushing her toward the glass doors. "Just try not to pull too much attention toward yourself!" With that, Rachel finally stepped out of the tower and was able to see the limo parked right outside, Happy sitting up front with his normal cup of coffee filling his right hand while he turned calmly in his seat and nodded to Rachel to get in. She did so, squealing happily along the way.

Making sure she was safely buckled in her seat before the limo took off, she took the liberty of leaning as forward as she could as she began to babble, "It's just going to be fantastic for my social skills development! I'll finally be able to talk to other kids and, perhaps, help them on their most likely inferior educational skills since I'm positive the school curriculum doesn't offer most of the classes I took with my old instructor. They're just going to be so pleased when they hear my ideas! And I've been scouting the school website to see the Glee club and it turns out they haven't one a competition for, at least, five years! Sandy Ryerson, the old Glee teacher, was finally replaced last year by a Mr. Shuester. Apparently they went all the way to Regionals before, unfortunately, being beat by Vocal Adrenaline who I personally believe lack my emotional depth and drive for more articulate music choices which is why I'll be able to save the club this year with my voice! Plus it will look excellent on my resume to see that I'm involved with a club and made it better."

"I'm sure," Happy grunted, before looking at her through the mirror. "Just make sure you have fun. I know your dad's a bit outta wits about all this. Figured he wanted to keep you until you turned eighteen. I'm impressed that he gave in so easily." Rachel giggled fondly, nodding in agreement as she stared through the window as buildings upon buildings passed by and they continued on in the direction of the school. Apparently it was firmly led in the subjects pertaining to the science curriculum, but Rachel knew that wasn't her focus.

"We're here," Happy grunted as he slowed the limo to a sure stop right in front of the school which was much more amazing than the pictures she had seen on her computer. It was absolutely _huge_ and full of so much character. Rachel grinned and unbuckled herself, pausing first to hug Happy from the front before rushing to the side door and letting herself out, squealing over her shoulder, "Bye, Happy! Thank you!"

There was so much to see all at once. There were so many kids her age walking around, all wearing different sorts of fashion, their backpacks hanging off their shoulders as they conversed with each other, smiling at whatever topic they chose to discuss. Few of them even spared her a glance, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was far too interested in the building to truly pay attention to any of the students, despite her initial interest in them, too.

This specific school was a STEM school, again, for science, but Rachel didn't care. While science wasn't exactly her strongest subject, she was sure her last name had everything to do with her being accepted. After all, Tony Stark would be nothing without his science. But that didn't matter to her. What mattered to her was getting her schedule, meeting other kids, and finding that Glee club teacher in order to let her audition.

Keeping her breathing at a steady pace, she gave herself a steady shake and reached for the doorknob, about to make her way inside when she was suddenly stopped.

"RACHEL STARK!"

Squeaking in surprise, Rachel turned around in alarm just in time to see a male skid to a stop right in front of her, looking very frazzled with his hair messy and jacket half on-half off, but he was looking at her admirably as he gave her an awkward smile, fixing himself slightly so he seemed more presentable. Rachel tried not to appear too weirded out. After all, perhaps this was how teenagers acted like on a daily basis.

"Sorry, I, uh...I'm Peter Parker. I'm in...I'm in your grade. I heard, I mean everyone's heard...you're Rachel Stark, and your dad's..." Peter let out a cough before lurching forward and opening the door. "I can totally show you around if you'd like. I've been here for two years already. Is there anything specific you'd like to look at? We have awesome chem labs, and..."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled nervously, trying to keep up with his quick, fidgety pace. "I'm really glad you know who I am...that makes introductions much easier for me. And, I'd be grateful for a tour of the campus. This entire building looks absolutely amazing. Of course, I've researched this school by the website this past summer to see if it would qualify in helping my needs in certain subjects, though my focus right now is on...do you, perhaps, know the teacher, Mr. Shuester?"

"Spanish teacher?" Peter repeated. "Uh, yeah! He's upstairs. I can take you to him! C'mon!" He led her toward the nearest staircase which was to their right. Everything was painted in the school colors, blue and gold, and the walls were covered in flyers for science fairs and field trips to sign up for. Everything was like something out of a television show on Netflix. "Why do you wanna see him? Actually, I've been dying to know why you wanted to go to public school in the first place. Not that it's a bad thing, but everyone knows you've been homeschooled your whole life, and..."

"I needed a step out of my comfort zone," Rachel stated confidently as they reached the second floor. "Being homeschooled isn't as fun as it seems. The only person you get to talk to in 'school' is your dad whispering answers in your ear while he drinks out of a Captain America mug. Regardless, I've actually been wanting to step in to the Glee club I know this teacher has taken up. I understand they get to sing in competitions and stuff and I know for a fact my abilities derive from music, so I'll definitely be able to contribute to the team, despite being new. Are you in it?"

"The...The New Directions?" Peter asked incredulously as they began to walk down the hallway. "Well, I can't really sing, but I like them alright. Just wish the rest of the school thought the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, the Glee club is probably the most hated club in this school because they think...well, they think it's unnecessary since this school's all about the world of science and whatever, but I always thought it had to do with, like, branching out of your comfort zone like you said. Just make sure you steer clear of the fourth floor if you do get in."

"Why?"

"Well, the jocks hang out up there between classes and toss slushies in your face if you're a New Direction," Peter shrugged, finally stopping before a room. The door was decorated in green music notes and conjugative Spanish words. "He should be in there. He's pretty cool. I had him freshman year, and he's fun. Maybe a little distracted, but everyone knows his passion's music. Just go inside."

"Okay, great," Rachel turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, Peter." With that, she opened the door and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this series. Rachel's such a fun character to toy around with, so it's awesome I get to develop her in a new way with new and old characters.**

* * *

Rachel gave Peter one last smile before turning and opening the door, walking right in with her head held high. This was going perfect already. Talk to Mr. Shuester, get Peter to aid her with her schedule, and she would audition for said Glee club and become the star she was so destined to be.

The classroom was fairly large, given that the school itself was quite big and possibly had the best budget to have things like this. The walls were painted yellow, all with cute pictures on the wall that held different sort of classes, though they all seemed to take place in a completely different classroom. In fact, the lot of them were all standing in front of a gorgeous black piano. They must be the New Directions.

"Excuse me, Miss...?" a voice made her flinch, looking away from the framed photos. There was a younger man sitting at his desk, his hair very curly and short while he wore a plaid vest over a button-up shirt. He almost looked like an older Justin Timberlake. Rachel smiled and cleared her throat and went to speak, but he cut her off, "My first Spanish class doesn't start until third period, so I don't think-"

"Oh, no, actually, uh...I'm Rachel Stark. Well, Rachel Berry-Stark, but I normally go by-"

"Wait..." the man started, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked up at her. "Stark? Like Tony Stark?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," Rachel smiled, before continuing, "actually, I came here to ask you about the, uh...Glee club. I wanted to ask if I would be able to audition."

"He's your," the man smiled, before getting up and holding his hand out for her to shake. "Mr. Shuester, and...I'd be glad if you auditioned for New Directions. We'd be happy to have you."

"That's incredible!" Rachel exclaimed, hopping up and down. "When can I audition? Who else is on the team? Are we required to play an instrument because I happen to specialize perfectly in piano."

"All very good questions, Uh...I'm free during B lunch. Come find me and be sure to be prepared with your song." Mr. Shuester instructed, still smiling. "Also...if you could tell your father...I'm just...I'm a huge fan of his work, and-and Iron Man. In fact, I have an Iron Man coffee cup back at my apartment. My wife, Terry, makes fun of me constantly for it, but...it's just...it's great to have you as an addition to the school."

Rachel smiled awkwardly, though she was obviously put out at all of the gushing towards her father. While Rachel was also proud of his accomplishments, she also knew she would preferred to be known as herself, not just Tony Stark's only daughter. But soon she would be. Once Mr. Shuester heard her voice, Rachel knew for a fact she was going to be widely adored and appreciated. Her voice was the key. Her father and Pepper would be so proud of her.

Bidding Mr. Shuester goodbye, Rachel got to the door and let herself out, jumping in surprise since Peter was still there, awkwardly fiddling with his hands as he gave Rachel a nervous smile. Well, at least this meant she wouldn't have to wander the school like an idiot looking for the front office to retrieve her schedule.

"So you get to audition at B lunch?" Peter suddenly asked, breaking the silence as he led Rachel away from the Spanish classroom.

"You were listening?"

"I, uh...couldn't help it." Peter grinned sheepishly. "So...what are you going to sing?"

"On My Own from Le Mis." Rachel said mechanically, taking the other boy by surprise. "Sorry, it's just...I've been practicing that song ever since Pepper, I mean...my step-mom, I guess, told me I was registered It's my best bet."

"Never heard of it," Peter admitted as they walked down the stairs toward the bottom floor where the office would be held. "So, listen...since I don't know if you have any friends, right-right now. I was thinking you could hang around me and mine. It's just a few of us, so we won't overwhelm you. Actually, two of them are in New Directions, too. She's MJ. Oddly good at dancing and a great singer. But nobody else knows because she's not a fan of slushies, so if you could just...keep that to yourself. And Kurt and Artie can sing." He said all of this in one breath. Rachel wished he would stop being so unsure of himself with her. She liked him as much as she could already. He was sweet and not a total outcast from what she's observed. Perhaps, again, it was because of her father.

"Uh, yeah...who else is there beside them?"

"Ned. Ned's been my friend the longest. He's totally cool. A little weird, but that's just how he comes off. Kurt's fun. Sometimes. He likes to dabble with fashion all the time so he's always looking great. Artie's big in the directing. He's part of the theater club and can sing pretty cool, too. Mind you, he is in a wheelchair. I know that doesn't matter, but most people stare if I don't mention that first, so..."

"They sound great. And MJ?"

"Scary." Peter stated, before looking up. "We're here. Just go inside and talk to the assistant principal. He's Figgins. He's also a little weird, but..."

"It's alright. I'll be right out." Rachel grinned before stepping inside and looking around. Much like the rest of the school, everything seemed so modern and well kept. The desks were spotless and she was sure every computer were worth a lot of money. She was surprised at the budget this entire school managed to have. Looking around, she spotted a plaque that read, 'Assistant Principal Figgins'. Sitting behind it was an older man of Indian descent. He was wearing a burgundy suit as he smiled sweetly at her and waved her over.

"I recognize you," he stated as he began fishing around the papers on his desk. He had an accent. "Miss Rachel Berry-Stark, only child to Tony Stark, and homeschooled her entire life. Here is your schedule." He finally pulled a purple paper from the pile and handed it to her. Looking it over, she glanced back up at him. "Enjoy the school as much as you can. Just...I am obligated to warn you to be careful of Coach Sylvester. You'll know exactly who she is when you meet her. She's a tad terrifying. Have a good day!"

Rachel blinked several times. That was definitely weird... But she had her schedule, so she could finally go about her day and mentally prepare herself for B lunch when she would sing her heart out for Mr. Shuester to enjoy and promote her to be the star of New Directions like she was destined to be. Plus, apparently three out of the four of Peter's friends were in the group, so she could also scout out the competition while making new friends. She was sure one could do both without tarnishing the friendship part.

Once more, Peter was waiting outside, this time accompanied with someone else. It was another male, his skin tone rather pale with his hair slathered in hairspray to keep it neat and pushed off to the side. If Rachel didn't know any better, she'd think he was wearing what looked to be Burberry closed, and from what she understood, they were very high maintenance. He looked Rachel up and down in disdain, particularly paying attention to her outfit.

"Allow me to present my confusion on the sheer fact that Tony Stark's daughter not only has the money to buy just about every designer company in New York, but she chooses to wear clothes that make her appear as both a toddler and a grandmother? Peter, please tell me I'm just looking at a poor, delusional freshman who hasn't the faintest idea on how much she needs a fairy godmother?" the male even went as far as to shield his eyes.

"Uh, Kurt...this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Kurt, the boy I was telling you about," Peter said, looking between the two.

"Great...pleasure to meet the daughter who was born with at least four gold spoons in her mouth," Kurt smiled, holding out a hand. "Although, maybe you're not as entitled as I imagined you to be. Worry not, I'm a lot better once you get to know me and I change your wardrobe completely."

"Uh, u-um," Rachel sputtered, unsure of how she was to reply to him. His personality was so...flamboyant. It was as if he was the type you wanted to impress just to do it. If that were the case, why wasn't he surrounded by a bigger group of kids that wanted said attention? Instead, she held out her hand to Peter instead, showing him her schedule. The smaller boy took it and looked it over.

"Well, it looks like we have first, third, seventh, and eighth period together," he stated, before handing it to Kurt who smoothed it out and squinted very judgmentally at the paper.

"We have fourth, fifth, and sixth. How ironic," Kurt shrugged. "Congratulations, this means this year I can aid you in your deformities."

"My what?"

"C-C'mon! Ned'll be wanting to meet you. He has first period with us, too," Peter squeaked, taking her arm and beginning to pull her back to the stairs. "See you at lunch, Kurt!" With that, the two were trotting up the stairs, making her slightly jostled as her messenger bag slightly slipped from her shoulder and into the crook of her arm. She was thankful once they got into the landing and he stopped pulling her, instead, leading her toward their classroom. "Sorry about him. He's a bit socially oblivious sometimes."

"It's okay," Rachel mumbled as she shifted her messenger bag back onto her shoulder. "I just wish I could've asked him more about New Directions since he's in it. I could not tell from his pitch and tone whether or not his singing ability were up to par with my voice." Rachel pulled out a small notepad from her bag and a pen and scrawled Kurt's name on it before shoving it back in just as they got to class. From what Rachel could see, the room was absolutely _packed_.

"C'mon, me and Ned prefer the back of the classroom. Makes enough room for the Cheerios and jocks to sit up front," Peter mumbled. Inside, indeed, were what appeared to be every cast member out of movies like Remember the Titans or the Blind Side. She could tell who the 'Cheerios' were. About three girls were sitting close toward the front, adorned in their uniforms that were colored blue and gold, the school colors. All three turned to look at Rachel and Peter respectively, sneering.

One of them caught Rachel's eye, however. The one at the center was a blonde female with vibrant green eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup, though she was the type of girl that didn't need any. She was simply just beautiful all on her own. The two girls on either side of her weren't up to measuring, appearance-wise. One was tanned with raven colored hair, her eyes almost as dark and cold. The other was another blond, but her face was narrower and her eyes blue instead.

"Who are they?" Rachel whispered as she and Peter passed.

"The three top cheerleaders on Coach Sylvester's squad. Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray, the captain. All of them are...well...mean. But they're big with the football players, so nobody could complain." Peter hurriedly whispered back as they found two seats beside each other that were empty. A boy from across them leaned over suddenly. He was Asian and a tad overweight, but that didn't take away from his appearance. Rachel even snorted to see he was wearing an Incredible Hulk shirt; she'd definitely tell Bruce of that.

"Is that her?" Ned asked excitedly.

Rachel looked at Peter.

"I kind of...texted the guys and MJ that I was introducing you," Peter explained, giving the male a glare.

"Oh, relax, she probably gets this attention all the time. Hey, Rach, I'm Ned, Peter's best friend and all-time rock." Ned smiled. "Have you met the other three?"

"Kurt," Peter said.

"Shit, maybe you should've met Artie first...Kurt and MJ aren't exactly...people-friendly," Ned laughed. "Well, trust me, you're gonna have a blast here. Peter and I are very well involved with the school. Plus not too shabby with the ladies. I've got my eyes on that beauty over there..." Ned suddenly leaned forward, his gaze shifting to the girl named Santana Lopez. She seemed to be talking to Brittany intimately. Ned sighed lovingly. To him, she looked like a goddess.

Rachel gave a fake smile, feeling a tad better with this interaction compared to Kurt's, but maybe she was blowing things out of proportion. After all, she didn't even know how teenagers were meant to act. Staring toward the front, her eyes landing on the Quinn Fabray, she bit her lip. She would definitely like to learn soon if she could just chance a greeting with _her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize so much for the long wait! Trust me, I have a lot in store for this story, especially since I get a lot of inspiration as I write it. I had no idea I was going to enjoy writing a crossover story like this. It's kind of weird. Nevertheless, here is the fourth chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy! Please review if you can! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

The class began rather slowly, in Rachel's opinion. The teacher sure took his sweet time to arrive, coughing grossly as he sipped obnoxiously with his coffee cup. He didn't even greet the class like Rachel's instructor did on her computer. Instead, he sat down snugly at his desk, lifting his coffee in his hand to take several chugs. This must be a regular occurrence, though, because nobody questioned it. In fact, everyone was still conversing amongst themselves rather than getting out their textbooks and spirals in preparation for notes. Rachel couldn't believe the irresponsibility.

Peter and Ned were hissing quietly to each other about some subject on the latest issue of a comic the both of them were reading. Rachel, too easily, zoned out as she straightened her textbook over her desk and opened her spiral to the first blank page. Even if her fellow students weren't as eager to learn as she was, that didn't mean she had to copy their lazy ministrations. It was weird; she thought this was a STEM school, which meant most of the students should be all for the subjects. Perhaps that was just what she had been hoping for, interacting with like-minded individuals who find knowledge to be power, like her father, or Bruce.

Finally, _finally,_ the professor finally took a stand with a clipboard, looking over it before he made way to the front of the class and took charge, the class slowly quieting down. Rachel smiled as best she could, folding her hands neatly over the desk as she waited to hear his first instructions and lesson he'd planned for the day. She was ecstatic to finally be learning in a real classroom for once instead of at her desk back at the tower. This was much better, she thought. For once, she wasn't alone.

"Alright, let's start off with attendance. Just say here when I call your name, please," the teacher drawled, rubbing his temples. Rachel's smile faltered. Well, attendance was probably a must with classrooms. After all, you'd want to make sure everyone was present to have the pleasure of learning something new. And so the teacher began calling everyone, the lot of the students mumbling their responses as if they were tired already, despite it being the first class. They only really looked up when they heard the teacher go, "Rachel Stark."

"Present!" Rachel raised her hand fondly, before slowly taking it down as eyes landed on her, including the pretty cheerleader from before. Her green eyes didn't leave Rachel's figure as she shrunk a bit in her seat. She looked at Peter and Ned for help, but they didn't provide much advice except for nervous smiles as they fidgeted in their own desks.

"Rachel Stark? Like Tony Stark?" the female deemed Santana stated. Her tone of voice was rather aggressive. "How in the hell did you wander your ass up in here without notice? Might be the nose...would've figured your dad could've afford a surgeon."

"Santana," the teacher suddenly snapped, "Let's try to make her feel welcome! It's her first day here and we should treat her as we do everyone else! Alright, let's get started..." Turning away, he returned to his desk to retrieve something while the rest of the class continued to gawk at Rachel as if she were some kind of animal in a zoo. It was getting rather annoying, but she didn't know how to get it to stop. She should've known this was going to happen; her father was a multi-billionaire, as well as one of earth's mightiest heroes. Of course his last name was going to start problems for her. She should've just went by Berry like she had planned.

"Wait, so your dad's really Tony Stark, though? Like, no joke?" one of the guys asked; he was slender and muscly with sandy blond hair that seemed obviously bleached. "Dude, I'm so totally into the Avengers! Like, no shit, my favorite's Iron Man."

"Get off her dick, Evans," Santana snapped angrily. "S'not like she needs anymore reason to pretend like she's better than the rest of us. Bet you figured yourself someone real special when you walked through those doors this morning, huh? Even snagged yourself two of the biggest dorks in this school just to look better by comparison. I've gotta hand it to you, though, that was a smart option."

"Santana," the green eyed cheerleader suddenly spoke. Rachel understood she was Quinn Fabray from Peter's description. "If you were worried about her getting attention before, you're sure as hell doing a lot of it." Santana opened her mouth as if to say something, but she must've thought better of it since she closed it again and swiveled around in her seat after shooting Rachel one final glare.

"Iron Man's still my favorite superhero," 'Evans' mumbled as he turned as well.

Rachel turned to Quinn at that point, wanting to thank her for stepping in, but the words failed her and by the time whatever courage she had was diminished since Quinn only gave her one last look before turning completely in her seat to face the front where the teacher finally began reading off his notes to teach the class, everyone finally relaxing enough to listen. Unfortunately, Rachel wasn't. Despite being irritated the entire class for everyone being so unprepared, she didn't realize she'd be the sole person so unfocused because of someone else that she didn't write down a single thing the teacher supposedly taught them.

The bell startled her, Rachel finally returning to reality and seeing everyone stand, packing their things to leave. Shaking her head briefly, she stood and grabbed her things, clumsily stuffing them into her bag before following after Ned and Peter outside the classroom, the small male turning to Rachel quickly, gripping his bag tightly, "Sorry about what happened in there...Santana's not really the nicest person in this school..."

"Did you hear her in there?" Ned asked, breathless, "She mentioned us, Pete! We're the 'two biggest dorks'! She knows I exist..."

Peter playfully rolled his eyes before turning to face Rachel, momentarily stopping her. "Well, we have to head to second period. Since you...well, you have gym next, so we won't be able to stick with you, but I'll see you in third! You'll be able to meet Artie then. See you, Rach!" With that, he disappeared with Ned tailing closely behind him, leaving Rachel standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, clutching her bag.

This school really wasn't what she thought it was going to be. Well, she didn't really think she'd be bowed to or whatever for her father, but she didn't expect to be deemed spoiled rotten like Santana insinuated. Not to mention she brought the fact Rachel had a rather large nose into light. The female Stark huffed quietly as she covered it and began walking, trying to find the gymnasium as quickly as she could. She wondered if it was too late to call her father to pull her out and return her to homeschooling.

No...no, she wanted this. She couldn't back down now just because things weren't going her way. She still had her Glee audition, and it wasn't as if she were completely alone. She, at least, had Peter and Ned to call friends...and sort of Kurt. Plus, not all of the more popular students hated her. Quinn sort of jumped to her defense by stopping Santana from anymore of her vicious words.

"Hey, new kid," yet another voice startled her, making her jump and twirl on the spot. Standing before her was a girl, obviously, her height much more superior to Rachel's as she stood tall. She was black with curly hair that she had pulled into a small ponytail. Her clothes consisted of some weird show Rachel had never heard of while her black jeans pooled out into black boots. She had a similar messenger bag that Rachel had. This girl had her arms crossed and she seemed to be smacking her gum obnoxiously as she stared down at Rachel. "I know you...Rachel Stark, right?"

"Yes, I am," Rachel nodded, deciding it was best for her to move this along in case this girl tried to make fun of her, too.

"Alright, then, call me MJ. C'mon, you have gym, right?" 'MJ' suddenly grabbed her arm and Rachel was practically being dragged away towards a pair of double doors that were coated in chipped blue paint. "Heard you talking to Parker, so that's how I know you. Don't try to make this weird by asking why I do know you."

"W-Wait, so...you're in Glee club?" Rachel asked as she continued to follow her, her arm still in MJ's grasp.

"Keep your voice down," MJ suddenly hissed angrily, giving Rachel a glare. "If these guys know, this shirt's gonna be blue in less than seconds. Hope Parker warned you about the slushies and all? Tried to throw it out as some kind of harassment issue, not even a chance. Principal says they're not technically excessive and they're not considered bullying, so don't try to complain after it happens to you for the first time."

"I...okay," Rachel agreed as MJ finally pushed open the door and they were walking down a path toward what looked to be the football field. It was absolutely _huge_. The grass was fake, making it more of a turf field than dirt. At the center was their blue and gold mascot. There didn't seem to be anyone on said field, though, so Rachel didn't understand why MJ was taking her here if she knew her next period was meant to be gym. "Um...where are we going? Are the girls practicing here?"

"Nah, we're supposed to practice in the gym. Today's conditioning, so I thought I'd save your ass by taking you out here. C'mon, they leave the gates unlocked," MJ finally released Rachel in order to peel back the silver gate door, letting the brunette awkwardly stumble after her. "The bleachers are always covered in gum, so be careful where you sit, but it's nice and quiet." She began walking up the steel steps.

"Won't we get in trouble for skipping?" Rachel asked.

"Not if they don't catch us. Are you coming or what?" MJ asked. "Peter said it'd be best for us to 'bond' by what his texts said...apparently you had a bad run in with Santana Lopez?" That finally got Rachel to move, following after her. "Trust me, she's like that with everyone that's not Quinn Fabray or Brittany Pierce."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked, continuing after her until they stopped at the very top, making sure their seats weren't covered by gum before they took their seats.

"The social pyramid. As far as she's concerned, she thinks she had to work for where she's at, whereas all you have to use is your name. It was obvious that was gonna piss her off a little," MJ shrugged, reaching into her bag and protruding a book from inside, flipping it open to a marked page as she began to read. "Then again, you're not really trying to make yourself a big picture if you're trying out for Glee of all things. I might be a hypocrite since I'm in the club, but why would you join it of all things when you're a shoe in for shit like Cheerios?"

"I like to sing," Rachel answered easily. "Plus, I didn't understand there was a popularity concept you were meant to follow if you wanted to be in the radar."

"Trust me, being in the radar is stupid," MJ rolled her eyes. "Besides, I know for a fact that the Cheerios and football players aren't all that perfect. You got your kids like Noah Puckerman who's in and out of juvie every other week and yet the coach still keeps him on as receiver. Don't know why he even tries since the football team sucks as it is."

"You seem to know a lot."

"Call me observant," MJ shrugged. "So...you've met Peter, Ned, and Kurt...now me. Wanna run off to the Unholy Trinity yet?"

"The what?"

"Unholy Trinity...Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Seriously, new kid, you need to keep up." MJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Rachel replied dumbly, looking away and averting her eye contact toward the grass below. Did she want to use her name to her advantage? After all, being a Stark could mean fantastic futures for her. She could possibly interact with that Quinn Fabray far more and even earn Santana's favor. She turned back to MJ with a smile after a few moments of those thoughts running through her head, "Well, I already like you guys so much...I think I like being below the radar, too."

For the first time since she met her, Rachel saw a hint of a smile on MJ's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for such a long wait! Do not worry, I am still very much interested in writing this piece. Rachel Berry in the Marvel universe is just so humorous and interesting to me. Enjoy!**

She mumbled it to herself again and again, just to be sure she had the lyric pronunciation right. She was pacing back and forth in front of the Spanish classroom, sweat practically pouring off her forehead. She had never felt nervous like this before. The only thing that probably felt worse than this is when her father was away on 'business' when he was really just risking his life as Iron Man to save complete strangers. It was all so infuriating. She needed this to be perfect. She wanted this to be perfect. Glee club was the only reason she decided to attend an actual school. It meant so much to her.

There were five kids off to the side, standing(or sitting in one of their cases) shoulder to shoulder as they watched her bemusedly. Peter was trying to offer words of comfort, but every word stopped dead on his tongue. It seemed he was still so overwhelmed by her presence he was still struggling to talk to her like a normal guy. MJ was watching, rather humored by Rachel's worry as she crossed her arms with a wry smirk. Since the P.E. skip that they did together, they somehow got close rather fast. MJ seemed to enjoy Rachel's conceited quips. She was so used to people being too humble and annoying. Rachel was definitely spoiled and naïve, but she liked that. Kurt was still warming up to her, but he was willing to give whatever chance as he eyed her judgmentally at Peter's left, chewing on his tongue to bite back any insults he still had for her outfit she chose to wear for her audition. Ned was watching eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Mr. Shuester to return from his meeting so he could let Rachel audition. While Ned was still more interested in her home life than whatever silly dream she had, he was still very intrigued to hear her singing voice, which she has yet to show them. At the very end was a boy in a wheelchair, seeming to be confused as to why they were there.

He was Artie Abrams, the other boy Peter had mentioned before that was his friend. She had met him at the start of B lunch before the group of five descended toward the Spanish classroom for her audition. He was relatively nice. He was quirky and a tad inappropriate, but Rachel took that as a way of directing the other person's attention from his wheelchair, since he remained in one. Out of pure common courtesy, she didn't even ask. While they had made their way to Shuester's, Rachel was sure she heard him hiss to Ned, " _So you think she'll get Black Widow up here some time, or what? Bouncy, bouncy, bounce!_ "

"There he is!" Peter suddenly hissed, stopping Rachel from her pacing and instead whipping around to where Peter was facing. Sure enough, Mr. Shuester was making his way down, looking particularly tired with his jacket thrown over his shoulder with his bag in the other. However, he brightened considerably when he saw Rachel, "Miss Stark! Great, right on time! And I see you've brought...friends." He waved particularly to MJ, Artie, and Kurt; that made sense, considering they were in the Glee club as well.

"Came to welcome in the fresh meat, Shue," MJ shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Plus cafeteria food here is utter shit."

"Right, right," Mr. Shuester completely dismissed the vulgar comment to unlock his classroom door and walk in, switching on the light as he did so. The others followed, Ned stopping so he could hold the door open for Artie before shutting it. "Alright, Miss Stark, can you tell me the song you finally decided to perform? I'd move us to the auditorium for the better acoustics, but Sue reserved it for her Cheerios..."

"Sue?"

"Coach Sylvester to you guys," Mr. Shuester shrugged, taking a seat at his desk.

"Oh, that's the women the assistant principal told me to keep watch for. What...what's her deal?" Rachel asked as she folded up the lyric sheet and slipped it into her skirt pocket.

"Sue Sylvester is quite possibly the most terrifying woman to walk these halls...and I've been on the receiving end of Noah Puckerman's fist before," Kurt shuddered, taking a seat at one of the desks. Taking his initiative, the others followed. Artie rolled so he was sitting beside Peter's desk. "I'm pretty sure she adds baby tears to her shakes."

"One time she tried to wheel me down the stairs," Artie suddenly spoked. "Would've worked if it wasn't for my emergency brake."

Rachel stood there silent for a long time. This woman sounded absolutely horrid! How could they let someone like that around her students? It was absolutely atrocious. Shaking her head, she turned to Mr. Shuester's desk and mumbled, "May I...may I begin my audition, Mr. Shuester?"

"Yes, sorry, Rachel," Mr. Shuester smiled apologetically. "Go on ahead."

"Okay," Rachel sighed, taking a deep breath as she stared at her feet. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this! She had been working for this opportunity for her whole life. This would mean she would finally be able to share her talents with other people other than her father, Pepper, Happy, and the Avengers. This would be completely new and amazing. The experience was something she wanted the most. Looking around, she noticed the five others smiling encouragingly at her. Well, the boys were smiling. MJ just stared boredly, but Racel was sure that was as good as she was gonna get with her. Looking back to Mr. Shuester, she quickly stated in one breath, "Hello, my name is Rachel Stark, and I will be singing On My Own be Les Mis."

"Uh...okay! Begin!"

Rachel nodded and cleared her throat, once more staring at her shoes, before she looked up again and started as she had rehearsed:  
' _On my own, pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me_

 _In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

 _And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

 _I love him, but when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

 _I love him, but everyday I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

 _I love him  
I love him  
I love him, but only on my own'_

She was breathless, tears streaming down her face from the emotions she threw into the song. She had done it. She had thrown all she had into that one song and now all that was left was for Mr. Shuester to give his opinion on whether or not she made the club. She tried not to look at anybody but him out of respect. In Broadway, your gaze must be focused, never glancing this way and that. It was just the way.

Mr. Shuester looked taken aback, his mouth slightly hanging open as he dropped the pencil he was holding, originally being used to take notes during her song. Finally chancing her curiosity, she turned to see how the others were. Peter had his mouth completely dropped, his cheeks a bright red. Kurt was wiping a few stray tears; Rachel took that as meaning Kurt understood the emotions of these songs like she did. Ned was clapping enthusiastically, hopping up and down in his seat while Artie was smiling proudly. MJ wasn't frowning, instead giving just a hint of a smile as she crossed her arms, giving Rachel a very proud nod.

"Ahem...Miss...Miss Stark, that was..." Mr. Shuester's voice averted her attention again. "You... I mean to say...rehearsals are everyday after school from four to six. You're in!" Mr. Shuester clapped his hands together once, smiling eagerly as he got to his feet. Rachel gasped, elated as she began to hop and down as well, laughing happily. The five finally joined her, congratulating her simultaneously while Mr. Shuester paused to write something down, finally joining the group.

"I think this means we'll be a shoe-in for Sectionals! This is fantastic! We rehearse in the choir room. It's here," he handed her the slip of paper where the room number was written. "If you get lost, I'm sure MJ, Artie, or Kurt would be glad to guide you there." Rachel nodded and thanked him happily, clutching the paper to her chest as she led the group outside the classroom before she finally exploded into giggles and cheers, spinning on the spot with her hands in the air.

"I'm in, I'm in, I'm in, I'm in!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe it!"

"Wait just a minute," MJ interrupted the moment. "Are you saying Tony Stark is not only a multi-billionaire, Iron Man, with a company on his back...but he also has a music prodigy for a daughter? Damn, he's a lucky man. Gotta admit it, though, kid...you've got a nice set of pipes on you. Maybe we'll finally kick Vocal Adrenaline's ass!"

"Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Our rivals. Always beat us...they have since freshman year, anyway. They're a private school, too, but their drive isn't as science-related...their main subject is literally music, which would explain why they have a good lead. Their leader is Jesse St. James. He's a senior this year, thankfully, but that doesn't mean he's the sole star. I hate him."

"I can't believe how great of a singer you are!" Peter praised as they all walked together for the stairs, or rolled in Artie's case. "Mr. Shuester was right...you totally have Sectionals in the bag!" The teens laughed as they got to the elevator, deciding to go down with Artie so they wouldn't leave him out. They continued talking, Rachel feeling far more light on her feet as well as in her heart. What was she thinking? She should've joined public school forever ago! Of course, she understood her father just wanted to keep her out of paparazzi's way, but the worst she had gotten for her name are stares and comments.

Once they got to the bottom floor, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, the lot of them leaving and continuing their laughter, making way for lunch.

Unfortunately, something seemed to be waiting for them.

"So, where do you guys sit at lu-" Rachel cut herself short with a loud scream as something wet and freezing flew into her face, splattering her entire person in blue. When she was finally able to reopen her eyes again, she could see she was now coated in a blue slushy. Peter was in red, Kurt doused in blue as well, MJ in purple, Ned in green, and poor Artie and yellow. The lot of them heard loud laughter echoing in their ears as they stared at six football players, each clutching a now empty slushy cup.

"What is the matter with you?" Rachel coughed, wiping her face.

"Heard Tony Stark's daughter was popping into Shuester's class to join Glee! Thought we'd go ahead and give you the initiation! Plus...the others just got in the way," the one toward the center answered, snickering. He was the biggest of the lot, his face sinister. He bore a mohawk. "Welcome to high school, loser!" With that, he high fived his buddies and trotted off, still laughing heavily.

"I just had a facial...and it's ruined," Kurt whined, wiping at his hair in agony.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag for me. If they knew Stark was auditioning for New Directions, there's no way they're gonna turn their nose on me," MJ huffed,

"So...that was a slushy?" Rachel squeaked.

"Yeah...yeah, that was a slushy," Peter grunted. "Welcome to New Directions, Rachel."


End file.
